leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Renekton/@comment-4948122-20120716210931/@comment-5009341-20120716231753
experience proves me right again (unfortunatly) yes, irelia is overpowered as fuck (i hate her for her noskill hyperhigh reward w) and u cant counter her (same as darius, but worse) (randuins works a little, fh is no option for u, so u are in a quite fucked up spot) her tankyness is retarded, she gets 5 tank items+ trinity and deals more damage then the carry (the fed enemy one), u cant cc her, u cant kill her, u can leave her alive, she doesnt need to combo u, facerolling will do the job too all in all she is super easy to play and hence boring as a overused slut, thats why there so few irelias in +30, cause she is anything but fun, i know 2 categories of people who play her: 1. the garbage tier players, who cant play anything but OP champs and say that their champ is balanced (cause they lose half of their games) 2. the peolpe who want a first win of day right now and dont wanna go coopvsai (competive game is something between 1 and 2, cause the team wants to win, it is not a game anymore (have u ever seen heimer in competive play? or eve after he nerfs? only some arent that way, froggen has mastered anivia thats why he picks her, but she isnt freewin, she is almost the same as rene very high skillcap and average-good reward, just some darius players from category 1 lost to her and spam the forums for nerfs) ---- rene is the completly opposite in this matter, he requires high skill to be viable, excellent knowledge of the items/runes/masteries other champs teammatchups... (basicly all a pro needs to know) he is so far away from being freewin that it is mostly frustrating, on the other hand he is huge fun to play and u somehow wont be fed up by playing him (i tried irelia 1 time, and i felt as if my brain died in my head, my reactions were so slow i almost drooled on the keyboard from boredom (it really almost happened)) i absolutly agree with, but i think we should wait for the buffs (if they ever come, i waited over 2 years now -.-) ---- @vahldeer: i didnt need +50 games to learn rene, but to master him (it takes like forever, and im still not finished yet) irelia includes often randuins and atmas and fh in her build which fucks ur attackspeed and ur burst like nothing else, lw doesnt helps much and LS wont help if u attack once in 2 secs a good irelia just fucks u from lvl 3 (if she belongs to category 2, it is a nightmare) and a category 1 player will stand under the turret till lvl6 (u will outfarm her but, that wont help u too much cause she is completly itemindependent) ---- irelia needs a nerf, but not a common riot nerf, but a skillcap raise: w: damage from 15/30/45/60/75 to 5/10/15/20/25 every consequent attack increases the true damage by 100%, stacks up to 2 times (15/30/45/60/75 from 3rd attack onwards) increased duration to 7 seconds, heal against jungle monsters is doubled i hate the way riot nerfs, it mostly is just worsening the champions potential, while the fun component is never buffed (unless it is remade), cause this will just kick champs out of the game (yes it really does, have u tried to start a game as urgot, trundle, eve or twitch? propably not cause their is always a queuedodger, and if u should make it to the game u will be blamed for every mistake ur entire team does